Diary of a Call Girl Revisited
by thexADVENTURE
Summary: REVISED! Mature/ AU. Cannon pairing. Loosely based off SHOWTIME's television show Diary Of A Call Girl; Bella is a call girl and her best friend Edward is a police officer. BUT he has no idea she is who she is. Mature rating for language and lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. I OWN POLICEWARD**

* * *

><p><em>What happened last night?<em> I thought to myself as I stretched my arms over my head. Grasping the pillow behind my head, I squeezed, closing my eyes and stretching my entire body out. _Oh god, that feels good,_ I thought to myself as I sat up and looked around. The somewhat sunlight was pouring through the windows that lined my bedroom. You had to love Seattle. Rain dripped down the glasses, creating dancing shadows on my floor. Taking a deep breath, I ran my nimble fingers through my brown hair, tugging at the hair spray that was still there. "Ow," I moaned because that last tug damn well hurt. I flinched and looked around my room. My cream colored carpet was covered in clothes- all mine, of course. Clients knew better than to leave their things here. I wasn't their wives- maids, whatever the hell they had. Pulling back the blankets, I slid over the side of my king sized bed and stood up. I wasn't woozy, which was wonderful because some mornings after I had appointments with Jacob- I couldn't even begin to tell you how much I threw up. He always liked it better when I was drunk for reasons..I couldn't remember.

I guess I should explain a few things. One: I am a call girl. No- I am not a prostitute. C'mon, that is just fucking degrading. Prostitutes are whores- simple. Call girls. Call girls are classy. We don't just have sex with someone and get paid for it; Call girls provide a sense of false hope. False hope to the clients that we have. They want to pretend that we're married? Cool, just make sure you pay me for my time and afterward, realize we are NOT married. Two: Yes, I have a story to how it is I became this way, but it's not because of a whorish mother and an alcoholic father. Psh. Not every woman has a story, gentlemen. I like sex. Simple.

I walked into the bathroom and took myself in: my cherry, red lips were a bit swollen due to Jacob and his overactive mind. He liked it rough. My eyes looked tired, but that was nothing a nice, hot shower couldn't fix. I walked to the shower, which was made of glass doors and beautiful, serene tiles and turned on the hot spray. Mm, it felt good on my hands. I then walked back into the bedroom, starting to pick up the God awful mess I ensued on it last night while trying to find something to wear. Jacob was kind of last minute. My last client cancelled on me, so what I thought was going to be a quiet night with my books and television, was quickly turned into something else. Thank you, Jacob Black. No, really. Thank you. I was not disappointed to hear from Mr. Black, who was the owner and operator of Black Inc. What the sold? I couldn't tell you. I never paid attention.

When I was satisfied with the look of my bedroom, I made my way back to the bathroom and stripped off what I had covered myself up with last night. Stepping under the spray was wonderful; I could instantly feel it in my bones. I turned my back to the spray, allowing it to fall over my shoulders and closed my eyes.

Where should I start? Let's see: My name is Isabella Marie Swan. I was born in a small town in Washington named Forks. My mother died when I was 13 of skin cancer, which explains my lack of tan. Freaks me the fuck out. As of today, I am 22 years old and live in Seattle. While it's not normal to move out of Forks, I did. I couldn't stay there my whole life, especially when my dad got skin. I didn't want to be there. It was too hard. I have a best friend. His name is Edward Cullen. I've known him since I was four because I was building a snow fort and what did he do? He knocked it over and then I shoved a snow ball in his face. Best friends, I tell you. His brother, Emmett, is one of the sweetest people I know. He married my other best friend Rosalie. See, Edward's real last name isn't Cullen; it's Masen. He grew up in Chicago, but he came to his Aunt and Uncle's house a lot because his mother was a lawyer and always had stuff to do. When Edward was 16, he moved to the Cullen's permanently due to his parents death. I'm the only one that knows the real truth- besides his family and Jasper, of course. When he was 16, his parents were murdered while he was in school and came home to find them.

Poor Edward. I could only imagine 16 year old, geeky Edward walking into his Chicago mansion to find his mother raped and slaughtered..like an animal. It hurt my heart every time I thought about it. Edward didn't talk to anyone that year. He would climb into my window and sleep in my room because he was scared, but he didn't speak. For a whole 365 days: silence.

Back to the present, Edward took over my father's job as Chief of Police in Forks, which happens to be minutes away from where I live, thank God. I don't know what I would do without him. Without any of the Cullens, honestly. Without Esme and Carlisle, I don't think I could have survived both of my parent's deaths.

As I was washing the soap out of my hair, I heard my phone going off. "Fuck," I muttered, quickly rinsing and grabbing a towel. Knowing me, of course, I fell..flat on my ass. Fucking clumsiness. "Ow," I moaned as I rubbed my ass and grabbed my phone, growling a 'hello' into the receiver.

"Bells?" said a gruff voice on the other side of the phone. Speaking of Edward, Edward was on the phone.

I chuckled and rubbed my butt once more, "Yeah. Hey," I said, walking toward my bed and sitting down, making sure I didn't get my sheets wet.

"Are you okay?" he asked as I heard shuffling over the phone. He must have had me on speaker phone.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I fell-"

"What else is new?" teased Edward. I mockingly laughed at him, telling him it wasn't funny. "But it really is," he continued. "What time are you coming today?"

I pursed my lips, "Depends. What do you want for food?" I asked as I stood up and toweled my hair, moving toward my vanity. Everyday, I made dinner for my best friend because he worked third shift and didn't have time to cook- not to mention, he couldn't. And that way, I could wake him up and see him. I missed him sometimes.

"Hm..I don't know.." he said, plopping down on what I assumed was his bed. "Tacos?"

I wrinkled my nose and nodded with a laugh, "Alright. That's something new."

"I don't know. I've been feeling very festive lately. My mouth was practically drooling when I saw a Taco Bell last night," he said as he laugh. I could just see his bronze hair, a mess from running his fingers through it, and that silly crooked smile on his face.

"There's a Taco Bell in Forks now?" I asked, completely surprised. No way. The newest thing they had there was a freaking Walmart and that too three years to get.

He laughed, "No way. I was in Seattle, checking on somethings." I knew he wouldn't say another word about it. This had to do with his parents. Ever since Edward was 18 and going through the academy, Edward has been in search of his parent's killer. He wanted revenge and knew that he could get it as a police officer. I think that's what drove him.

After I said my goodbyes to Edward and promised him that I would make him tacos, I dried my hair and then allowed it's wavy-ness to just be. I didn't feel like styling it today. I didn't have a client, so today would be chill. I slipped on a bra and panties and then grabbed one of my old Forks shirts along with some jeans. After dressing, I began to straighten up my apartment and do some bills. Around noon, I got another phone call.

"Hello?" I said into my cell phone.

"Hi, Scarlett?" said a voice on the other line. Scarlett. This was a client. Rule number one about being a Call Girl: You never let them know who you really are. Safety reasons.

"Yes, who's this?" I asked as I grabbed my book with my planner in it and a pencil. I looked through the month of April, getting any days I needed to make sure I had off, along with the few days of my period. Fuck, I needed to get that prescription filled once more.

"Its Mike," said the voice with a hint of a smile.

I grinned and looked up at my fridge, looking at the picture of Edward and myself. He had his arm over my shoulder and pulled me close. It was when he went to Italy for spring break to see his other Uncle Aro. "Hey Mike. How are you?" I asked as I looked back to my calendar, my days of high school long forgotten.

"I'm good. I wanted to call and apologize for last night and then reschedule," Mike explained as I drew a doodle of his dick along side of planner.

"Alright, first off: don't apologize. It happens all the time. And when would be a good time for you?" I asked, looking through this week. Mike was the running back for the Seattle Sea Hawks, so sometimes things pop up and I understood. He told me that before we even started seeing one another for business. We met at a party in which I accompanied another football player, Tyler Crowley, of the San Francisco 49er's.

"Thanks Scar. You always understand," he began, making me blush. "How's Monday for you?" he asked. Today was Saturday so I believed Monday would be okay. It seemed I was free.

"Yes, that will work perfectly. Do you have any idea what you would want or anywhere you need to be escorted to?" I asked. I had never escorted Mike anywhere. Why? I didn't know, but it wasn't my business to ask.

"Uh, no. Maybe we could just role-play a bit, like last time?" he asked, somewhat shyly. I pushed back a lock of my hair behind my hair, already having marked Monday has Mike's day.

"Is there something you want to role-play?" I asked as I let my voice drop an octave or two, to help with the "allure".

"Maybe a little dominatrix?" he asked me, knowing that I would do anything but still has a question.

"Yes pet," I replied with a purr and then silently chuckled. I heard Mike groan over the phone and then take a deep breath. After saying our goodbyes, I began making Edward's dinner. He needed to be awake by 5 and it was 1 right now. That gave me enough time. Around 2:30 PM, I finished his food and boxed it up and then set it on the counter to cool for a bit. Walking back to my room, I put on some light make up and then grabbed my purse, making sure to grab a book for Emmett. Emmett worked on the force with Edward, which meant that they rode to the station together. I knew that Emmett wanted to further his knowledge so he always asked me for worthy books to read. When I was ready, I grabbed my keys and made my way down to the garage of the apartment building.

"Morning Miss Swan," said the doorman. I looked over my shoulder and smiled, waving back to him and unlocking the Volvo. It was shiny and silver- beautiful. It used to be Edward's but when he started driving the squad car more often, he gave me the Volvo, making me swear to take good care of her..which I had. I drove slowly in the rain, just enjoying the soft music that was playing on my satellite radio. Sooner than I thought, I was pulling up in Edward's driveway, slowing to a stop and parking.

The light in his bedroom was on, making me growl in anger. He needed to sleep, though I knew he had trouble. He had bad dreams..about that day, which caused him massive insomnia. No matter what pills he took, they couldn't keep him asleep. I walked to the door and let myself in with my key and softly closed the door behind me. Stopping at the kitchen, I put my purse on the table and set his food on the counter before making my way upstairs and to the left where Edward's door was closed. Slowly and softly, I opened his door to see him laying shirtless on the bed, his face turned up toward the ceiling. His breathing was slow, but his chest was covered in a sheet of sweat. "Edward?"

His eyes slowly opened and looked toward me where a smile crept over his features, "Hey."

I smiled and closed the door, kicking off my shoes and crawling up the bed, laying next to him. "You okay?" He shrugged, which led me to believe what my initial thought was. "Nightmares?"

"Yeah," he said in a small voice. The rain fell down his windows, making shadows across his pale chest. There was soft, amber chest hair matted along his skin and down to his happy trail. I looked back up to his eyes to see them closed once more, "Do you want to talk about it?"

He took a deep breath, making his chest inflate and then deflate before he opened his eyes and smiled sheepishly, "Not really." I nodded and then watched as he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up, stretching his muscular back before grabbing a towel. "I'm going to jump in the shower and I'll meet you downstairs."

I sat up and nodded, grabbing my shoes and walking toward the door and closing it. I didn't know what it was, but lately, Edward had been acting..different. He wasn't that boy he always teased me. He was gentle and kind. It was different. Edward and I had always had this tension, but it was easy to be around each other. I loved him. He was my family. I walked down the steps and paused where the stair case turned toward the door, looking at the wall in front of me. There was a picture of Edward and I at our senior prom. I laughed, my hand covering my mouth. My brown hair was up and curled everywhere. I had a dark blue gown that matched Edward's black and blue tux. He looked beautiful, as always though. He had his glasses, which he didn't wear too often anymore on. They were thick and black against his pale skin. His long, pianist fingers were on my stomach and my short, nimble ones over his along with the red rose at my wrist.

Blinking myself back to reality, I stepped off the stairs and back toward the kitchen. In the cabinet, I grabbed a plate and proceeded to heat up the food I had made for Edward for dinner. 15 minutes later, Edward came waltzing into the kitchen in his uniform. The dark blue contrasted nicely with his pale skin and bronze hair. He sat down and smiled, turning off his radio. I looked at his belt and remembered my father's- thinking back to the way his knight stick and gun used to stick into his sides. I looked to Edward's Chief badge and had to look away, remembering too much. "You okay?" asked Edward to my back.

I nodded and then composed myself, grabbing the plate and setting it in front of him. "Just remembering," I gave him a small smile and then walked back toward the fridge, getting him a bottle of water before sitting down opposite of him.

"I understand," he murmured and then back to eat. This was a pretty normal thing for Edward and I. Edward was worried that I would be angry with him because he was taking over my father's legacy, but I couldn't have been more happy to have Edward take over my father's badge and desk. I watched him eat as I thought of my father, of Forks and how long it'd been since I'd actually lived here. Been back. Suddenly there was a knock at the door and then the door swung open with a big smiling Emmett. I grinned and stood up, walking toward him.

"Hey Em," I said with a smile and wrapped my arms around his neck, though I was on my tip toes. He was a little shorter than Edward, but still he was tall.

"Hey Bells, how goes it?" he asked as he hugged me back and then released me, walking into the kitchen and patting Edward on the shoulder, "Sup Cuz?"

Edward smirked as he chewed and then nodded to his cousin. "Nothing much. Just eating the food Isabella made." I wrinkled my nose; he knew I hated when people called me Isabella.

"My name is Bella, asshat," I said as I stuck my tongue out at him and sat back down in my seat. "Are you hungry Emmett?"

Emmett smiled, but shook his head, "No ma'am. Rosie made me a delicious breakfast." He plopped down in the other wooden kitchen chair and then leaned back, looking at his phone.

"How is your little tike?" asked Edward as he continued to eat.

Emmett couldn't stop the goofy smile that enhabitted his features whenever we asked or talked about his son, Reid. "He's great. A little monster like me, though. Rosie just blames me for him being so damn curious." Emmett leaned forward, finishing the text message off that he had been typing and then looked at the picture of his family on the back of his I-Phone. A small part of me envied him, but another wanted to run screaming. I wasn't ready for a family like that. Kids. No way. I don't think I'd make a good mother.

"You can say that again," I teased as I ruffled his hair and then leaned back in my seat. I looked over toward Edward, who was staring at me and then he looked away. I was confused at what that meant coming from him, but I didn't dwell on it. "I better get going guys."

Standing up, Emmett met me and hugged me once more. "Hey, Rose wants you to call her. She wants to have lunch with you. I rarely see you cause of that job of yours."

Oh yeah, I should mention that my friends think I work at a book publishers office- which I do. Just not full time. I do my work from home..every couple of days, but I stay busy with my other job.

"Yeah, I know. They got me working double time," I said, looking down, wanting to hide my lying eyes.

"Well, promise to give her a call?" said Emmett as Edward stood up and walked his plate over to the sink. I listened as the water turned on and assumed he was cleaning them as I nodded.

"Yes, Em. I promise."

"Good," he finished as he leaned down, hugging me once more and then walked to the door, leaving me and Edward in the kitchen. I turned on my heel and smiled to him as I grabbed my bag.

"I'll see you tomorrow," I replied, but Edward shook his head.

"I'll call you later tonight. Just to check in-"

"Edward-"

"Bella, please. Seattle has been breaking out with crime for the past couple weeks. Just let me..please?" pleaded Edward as he looked at me, giving me that look.

Ugh, I hated that look.

"Fine, alright," I said as I walked toward him and pulled him to me in a hug. "I'll talk to you later tonight then."

"Thanks," he whispered in my ear, his lips brushing the shell of my ear. I pulled back, looking at him and then cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah. Bye." I pulled back and walked toward the door, grabbing my keys and heading out. What the hell was that?

* * *

><p>I arrived back at my house around 8 and plopped down on my couch. I took a deep breath and rubbed my eyes, trying to relax my tired body. Just as I was getting comfortable, I felt my phone vibrating. "Hello?" I asked as I brought it up to my ear.<p>

"Yes, Scarlett?" said a voice. Jacob Black's voice.

"Hello Jacob," I said as I sat up and brushed my fingers through my brown locks.

"Yes, hello. I'm calling to thank you for last night and ask when I can schedule my next appointment," replied Jacob, very business like.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, looking at the planner, "Well, the second week in April is closed due to the timing and such," I began as I sat down and picked up the pencil. "I have an appointment on Monday, so anytime after that would be wonderful."

Jacob sat in silence for a minute, which I'm assuming he was looking at his own planner, "Can I have you that Friday night? There's a party I would like to attend with you."

"Sure. Should I wear anything particular?" I asked, penciling him in.

"It's a Van Buren party, Scarlett," replied Jacob. I looked at my fridge once more and nodded, yes. I knew the Van Buren's. They were famous in the society for putting on the sex-pot parties, though I had yet to attend one.

"What time?"

"I would say be ready by 7," said Jacob.

I nodded and penciled that in and smiled to myself, "Alright. I'll be wearing red."

"Thank you, Scarlett. You have a good night."

"You as well, Jacob. Thank you," I replied, giving him my good byes and then hanging out. I then had to call my friend Alice, who was a Call Girl as myself- though in the business she was known as Mary.

"Hello?" said a petite voice.

"Hi Alice, it's me. Bella," I replied, getting up and walking out toward the living room once more.

"Oh, hey, Bella. How is it?" she asked in her chipper voice.

I smiled, "Good. Listen, I need to go shopping. Do you have clients tomorrow?"

Alice squealed. She loved shopping, "Oh my God, bitch. We're so on for noon!"

I laughed and told her about the Van Buren party and then hung up, setting my phone on the couch and starting a bath. I needed a soak. It was set for me. I would shop with Alice tomorrow for a red dress and some heels and then get anything I needed for Mike's appointment and then on Tuesday I would go shopping with Edward for some new furniture.

I came back into the living room after turning off the bath water and saw that Edward had called. He left a voice mail, telling me to call him. I got undressed and sat in the tub, calling his number.

"Hellllllo," he said as he knew it was me.

"Hi Edward Cullen. I'm still alive and kicking!" I splashed some water over my thighs and giggled.

"Not funny Bells. This is serious," he said. I could see in my mind his green, piercing eyes trying to make me feel guilty.

"I'm sorry, but I'm okay. I'm just at home," I replied.

"Okay. Do you need anything?"

"Nope. I'm just relaxing in the bath tub." There was silence. "Hello?" I asked a few minutes later.

Edward cleared his throat, "Uh, yeah. Okay. I gotta go Bella.."

"Uh, okay?" I said as I furrowed my brows together and bit my bottom lip. "I'll see you tomorrow. What do you want for dinner?"

"Surprise me."

"Alright. Be careful, please?"

"I will."

"Bye."

"Bye Bella," said Edward and hung up. I set my phone on the toilet seat, away from the water and relaxed, unknowingly falling asleep. Around 9:30 PM, I woke up, freezing and then got out, getting dressed and laying in bed. Tomorrow was shopping and then the next day was all Scarlett's.


	2. Chapter 2

**I OWN POLICEWARD. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, MK?**

* * *

><p>I awoke to the dinging of my buzzer. Wrinkling my nose, I put my pillow on top of my head, but the nose continued to ring. "Ugh!" I spat out as I finally got up and looked around my bed. In the darkness, I stumbled over to the buzzer and barked a 'what' into the microphone.<p>

"Do not what me Isabella Swan," barked a small, fairy voice. I couldn't help but chuckle at her tone and fierceness. Quickly, I pressed the button to allow her in and made my way to the kitchen. Coffee. I needed coffee. Flicking the switch to the light, I stepped into the kitchen, yawning. After getting the supplies for my coffee maker, I heard the door opening, signaling that Alice had made her way in.

"Good morning sunshine," she said as he walked into the kitchen, smiling to me.

"Too early. Need coffee," I said, rather barbaric, but still impressive for the time of day.

"Bella," she began as she set her purse on the table and then sat down, "it's 9 am. You act like I made you get up at 6." I looked over my shoulder at Alice to tell her it was the same difference, but instead, I took in the appearance of her. Her short cropped hair- the color of black jet contrasted well with her pale skin, much like my own. She was wearing a simple blue shirt with a pair of jeans and some flats, looking so fashionable as always. I then looked down at myself and groaned. I was still in my pajama's; my hair was more than likely a mess. Some days, I envied her. Pouring my coffee, I made my way over to the table and sat down, grinning at the smell.

"Rough night?" she asked me, grabbing a cup and pouring herself some.

"No, just haven't been sleeping well," I shrugged taking a sip and allowing the hot liquid to drip down my throat. "Where are we going today?" I asked.

Alice took a gulp of coffee and then leaned against the counter, looking toward the ceiling and then back at me, "Well, I need to get some things for my clients so I'm assumed The Pink Box. But I also need just some regular jeans and such, so maybe somewhere in the city." I nodded and proceeded to drink my coffee before standing up and walking toward my bedroom. Alice followed, commenting on the weather outside. "It's just so cold and rainy," she pouted.

"I love it," I said with a smile as I looked out the window and admired the drops of rain falling down the glass. The sky was a shade of gray; the sun peaking out of the clouds, teasing us. Before too long, I set my cup down and walked into my closet, looking at my clothing. One side was Scarlett's: all bright colors and textures. The other side was all Bella: plain. Simple. Wonderful. I took a deep breath and looked through my jeans, grabbing a pair and then just a Forks High shirt from high school.

"Oh my god. You still have your high school attire?" asked Alice as if it was a disease.

I nodded, "Yes and don't you go thinking about throwing it out. I like this shirt. Edward has the same one!" I pointed my finger at her to make sure and get my point across.

A smirk spread across her features, tightening her ruby, red lips. "Edward, eh?" Her eyes got that look that made me want to slap her. I shook my head and walked back to my closet, grabbing some tennis shoes and socks before sitting next to her on my bed and putting on my shoes.

"Don't start with that again," I began, rolling my eyes as she took a breath getting ready to go on her soapbox about how Edward and I were meant to be. Pft. If she only knew how annoying he was. And wrong for me, for that matter!

"I'm just saying-"

"Well, don't," I told her, grabbing my phone and keys, looking back at her as I slung my purse over my shoulder. "Ready?"

She nodded, but still in her ways about what was about to be said and then walked toward the door. "Let's go, Swan!" Alice said as she skipped out to the hallway, leaving me to bask in my pity and walk after her.

* * *

><p>Around a hour later, Alice and I were stepping into the Pink Box. The interior of the store didn't look like it would be a porn shop, but if you stepped further into the store you would see dildos lining the wall and vibrators up the ass. "Hello ladies, do you need any help today?" asked a blonde from behind the counter.<p>

"No thank you," said Alice as she headed back to the back. I chuckled and walked after her, holding my purse at my shoulder. I looked around, seeing a few things that might come in handy for other clients, but didn't feel the need to buy it at that moment. Walking over to Alice, I inspected the item that she was holding. "Alice, why on ear-"

"You just be quiet. You never know!" she chuckled and put it into the small basket that she had picked up. I needed to get a dress- that was for sure. And it had to be red, considering I had told Jacob that it would be that color and he would try and accommodate it as best as possible. After Alice had gotten all of her picks, we walked to the counter and paid for her things, finally able to leave.

"She was giving you the bitch face!" said Alice as we climbed into the car. I looked back toward the blacked out windows in awe. "Who?"

"The cashier," said Alice all non-calmly. What the fuck? I looked back to the window, leaning over the dash and looked inside. What the hell was her problem? I didn't do anything.

"Whore," I muttered as I started the Volvo and backed out, heading toward our next destination. We stopped by another store so Alice could pick out some jeans and then headed to the store I needed to go and find a damn dress.

I picked out short ones and long ones, trying my best to find the best one. It needed to be sexy enough for a Van Buren party, but not slutty. Difficult, right? Finally, around the sixth dress, I found it. It was all dripping, sex red and dipped along my breasts, pushing them up. It had a corseted bodice and a straight down skirt. "Perfect," said Alice as she stood up and examined the hooks and such in the front. "Black will love that. I heard he's into buttons and what not."

"Oh, he is. He likes to rip them off," I said with a roll of the eyes.

Alice squealed, clapping her hands, "Not to mention that he has a wonderful body. I've seen the spread he did for GQ." At that, I cracked up because yes, Jacob did have a nice body. A wonderfully, hot, amazing body, but the fact that I fucked a dude in GQ cracked me up. I didn't know why.

When I had composed myself, I righted myself in the dress and then went back to the dressing room. I got back into my clothes and then thought about if I needed anything else while I was out, because might as well kill two birds with one stone. On our drive back, Alice licked her lips and asked, "Hey, do you wanna get dinner?"

I shook my head, "I can't. Edward doesn't work tonight and he wants me to come over and chill." I gripped the steering wheel, turning right toward the parking garage.

"I see," was all she said as she looked out the window. For some reason, I didn't like the sound of that. When we got to her car, parking mine right next to it, I stepped out and helped her get her things inside before grabbing my dress in it's rightful bag and stepped back, "So I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I need to call you when Mike gets here anyway," I said. Rule number two about being a Call Girl: Make sure to count the money up front and then call another person so they know everything is okay and that your client wasn't a crazy or something.

"Alright my pretty. Later," she said and then sped off in her yellow Porshe. Smiling to myself, I greeted the doorman and then went up to my apartment, hanging the dress over the back of my door for now and then walking back toward the living room. Shit, was I supposed to make dinner? I grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number.

"Hello?" he said over the receiver.

"Hey asshole. Do I need to make dinner or are we just gonna order something?" I asked as I walked to the kitchen and turned on the lights, grabbing out the six pack of Heiniken that I had promised him since I had lost a bet a couple weeks back.

Stupid bet, really. I bet him that UCONN would win against the Butler Bulldogs in the Final Four. Silly me. I don't know shit about basketball.

Edward laughed, "No ma'am. I will order the pizza. I got a couple movies too, but I think we've seen them already from pervious movie nights."

"Well, do you want me to pick something up?" I asked, setting my purse next to the beer and looking at the wall, listening to his breathing over the phone.

"No, we can just get something off television. I have fucking 3,000 channels. There better be something on television," he teased and then dropped the phone, or what I assumed. I heard a slur of curses like 'Shit!' 'Fuck!' 'Cunt!' Nothing new for Edward's dirty mouth. He spoke like a god damn sailor..well, so did I.

"Woah there," I exclaimed, pretending to be offended.

"Oh don't you start. You were saying those words in like the sixth grade. I remember when I was trying to teach you to skip rocks and you yelled out 'pussy ass bitch'", he recalled. I laughed, unable to stop. It was true. My mother had cursed quite a bit.

"Yeah, whatever. Doesn't mean anything. I am a lady. I can get away with murder."

"Don't be so sure. I am the Police Chief, if you didn't recall."

I rolled my eyes and grabbed a jacket, huffing into the phone, "Okay, power trip. I'll be over in a bit."

"Don't forget my beer!" he yelled just as I hung up. Damn men.

* * *

><p>I pulled up to Edward's house around six and parked next to his squad car. The lights were on in his study, which signified that he was doing some research on his night off. Typical Edward, unfortunately. During college, he lived off 3 hours of sleep every night, making sure that he got every answer and every clue he could. Edward Cullen was born to be a police officer. I grabbed out my key and let myself in, setting the beer in the fridge. Next to the tequila. Oh, he was treating me right tonight. What a sweet man! I grabbed my phone and walked upstairs, tucking it into my back pocket as I rounded the corner and saw him at his desk. "Edward Cullen," I said, getting his eyes to my face as I leaned against the door frame, "this is your night off. NO WORK!" I grinned to him, but didn't get one back. "Are you alright?" I asked immediately nervous as I walked closer.<p>

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just found out some new things about the case," he began as I sat on the edge of his desk and looked over toward the computer. There was a picture that I had come to see only three times in my life. It was a picture of the Masens. Edward Masen Senior was standing in a dark navy suit, his wild hair, much like Edward's, standing at attention with Mrs. Masen at his side. Elizabeth Masen was one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen in my life. Her dark brown hair waved around her face, shaping it beautifully. Her green, piercing eyes captured mine much like Edward's did every time I saw him. And there was little Edward, probably around the age of 9. He was standing next to his father, lanky and goofy. He had thick, framed glasses that hid his green eyes and his hair was matted down, though you could tell it was a disaster.

"What did you find out?" I asked, placing my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and then leaned back in the chair, folding his hands behind his head. My hand fell from his shoulder to my thigh with a slight smack.

"Well, it turns out that my lawyer father, who I'd known, did some pro-bono cases that put mobsters in jail," he began. "My dad did a case against the Cross Mob and put their leader in jail."

"Cross mob?" I asked, confused as I looked toward the computer once more.

"Yes, Cross."

"Is it some cult or religion or something?" I asked as I hopped down and licked my lips in confusion.

"No, no," he shook his head and leaned forward, allowing me to look at the court details. "This mob is from Chicago, but after this died down because the leader was gone. But the leader, which no one knows the name of, got out in '99." Edward raked his fingers through his hair, his nervous habit, "They were a drug mob. They transported drugs in and out of jails. They did it across state lines and countries, even."

"Wow. So you think the mob went after you parents?" I asked, looking at him.

"They had a certain way that they killed their victims," his voice got an octave lower and his eyebrows furrowed together. "They would tie their victims together and uh, torture the man first, tearing off his finger nails and then raping the woman so the man had to watch." I watched his Adam's apple bob as he gulped, looking toward his fingers.

"Edward, no. Stop, we don't have to-"

"Bella, I have to talk about it sometime," he looked up at me with those pleading eyes.

"But not right now. Not when we're about to have movie night. I just…" I stroked his hair softly, watching his eyes close. "I want you to have a good time just being Edward. Not the Police Chief. Just Edward." His eyes opened and then he leaned forward and closed the top of his laptop before standing up and pulling me to his chest. I hugged him, knowing he needed it. Needed me.

When he pulled back, he smiled to me and then let me go, stepping back, "Did you see the tequila I got you?"

I chuckled and nodded, "Yes. Why so nice?" I lightly smacked his bicep and then walked toward the door with him walking behind me.

"I felt bad because you didn't know anything about basketball, yet you still bought me the six pack," he shrugged and followed me down the steps and then into the kitchen, grabbing one and popping off the top.

I grabbed out the tequila and mixed it with Coke and then clinked my cup with his bottle and took a drink. The burn was nice as it went down my throat. "To a night that we might forget!" I said as I took a shot. And so did Edward..about 20 more.

"_Oh, fuck..just like that. Yes!" _screamed a voice of the speakers and into my ears. Everything sounded like it was underwater. I sluggishly opened my eyes and saw the flat screen, but it was the only light in the room surrounded by darkness. I blinked a few times, the light hurting my eyes. When I could see, I looked toward the screen again, seeing a big breasted woman moving up and down on a man. What the..?

"_Oh my god! Harder! FUCK! YES!"_ she screamed, reaching up and twisting her nipples as she rode him reverse cowgirl. He reached around and grasped her fake tits, squeezing them.

Was it bad that this was turning me on? I could feel myself getting wetter as I leaned back against the couch. Oh..woah. What was that? I felt a hard..oh my god. It was a dick. Where the fuck was I? I blinked rapidly, looking over my shoulder and seeing Edward. Oh no.

I immediately panicked. Was I naked? Moving my hand to my tits, I felt fabric. Thank god. I let out a breath of relief, though, sucked it back in when Edward began moving his hips forward and back, giving this ridiculous amount of friction and making me impossibly wetter.

"Ung," I grunted out, needing to get back. The bitch on the television kept going on and on and about how good it felt. And it did..it felt so good. I moaned lightly and and then closed my eyes, trying to get away. This was bad.

Edward was my first. He was the reason that I wanted to become what I was, because it was so fucking good. That was why I had to get out. I backed my ass into his erect dick and then moaned again, feeling him stir.

I closed my eyes and pretended that I had been asleep right when I heard his breath hitch and him wake up. Gah, my head hurt. _Fuck_, I muttered to myself. I had moved too much. "Shit," he groaned and then saw the screen.

"Aw fuck!" I'd heard that voice before. He was nervous. His dick twitched against my back as I felt him grab the remote and turn off the tv before I pretended to wake up. "Mmm," I mumbled, sleepily.

"Bells, you alright?" he asked, gruff and fake. He so pretended he didn't have a hard on in my back. Slowly, he leaned back further into the couch and further away from my back.

I rolled off of the couch for effect, though it really hurt my hung over head and moaned as I laid on my back on the ground. "Ow.."

"Bella?"

I opened my eyes and looked up at Edward, who's hair was crazy and outlined with the morning light. "Hey," I groaned, clutching my head.

"Are you alright?" he asked once more.

"Yes, I am. Just hung over." I slowly sat up and looked at him and then around. There was bottles everywhere and the tequila bottle was on the side table, almost empty. "Oh we drank so much," I groaned against, leaning against my legs as I brought them close to my chest, holding my head.

"What time is it?" he asked as he looked at his watch. "7 am." He plopped back on the couch with a groan and closed his eyes, already falling back to sleep.

"Food," I said, but he didn't move. I sat up on my knees and shook his shoulder, "Edward, food!"

His face wrinkled, "Not so loud," he pouted.

"Food," I repeated again before his eyes opened and he sighed, "Alright. Alright. We'll go to the diner down town."

Forks had one diner. And it didn't even have a name. It was called 'The Diner' and that was it. My father and I had eaten there every Thursday for the cobbler. I quickly thought of something else and then stretched my back out, needing to pee. Once I had relieved myself, Edward and I made our way to the Volvo, to which I let him drive and then went to the diner. We spent the rest of the morning laughing and eating waffles. Much like the old days.

Yeah..it was a good couple of days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Uh, I don't really have much to say. This is a work in progress. I hope to hear more comments from you guys and ideas or whatever. Just PM me or comment. Feel free. Also, get DOACG out there! Let's see how many people we can get to read it!

Much love.

**Ps. Go Butler!  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**I OWN POLICEWARD. I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, BEACHES. :)**

* * *

><p>Today was Mike's appointment, I reminded myself as my eyes opened and looked at the ceiling. My head hurt from the previous day of drinking with Edward, but it didn't matter. I leaned over and popped a few Tylenol and then got moving. I rose from the comfort of my bed and headed toward the bathroom. I got out all of my strawberry scented candles and lotions, along with my bubble bath because Mike loved the smell of strawberries..so did Edward, now that I thought about it. I got undressed, looking at myself in the mirror. I watched the way my body moved, knowing that things would sag and twist differently as the years went on, but I didn't mind. Aging didn't really scare me. Grabbing a ponytail holder, I put my long, brown hair into a messy bun at the top of my head and then proceeded to slide into the large bath. Mm, it felt so good. I leaned back against the coolness of the tub, feeling the contrast in the hot water and the texture against my back and ass.<p>

"Bells?" I opened my eyes. What the fuck?

"Hello?" I called out; making sure the bubbles covered my chest before I saw the door open. Bronze hair slipped between the door first and then green eyes, "What the fuck? Edward? What are you doing here?"

His eyes immediately closed, signaling that he was nervous, but it was nothing he hadn't seen before, after all. He tried to close the door, but ended up hitting his head on the wall and then slumping down against his, moaning in pain. "Fuck that hurt.."

"Edward? Are you okay?" I asked, scared. I reached for my towel and felt it slid to the floor. "Fuck." Slowly, I stood up, but of course, being me, I slipped. Thank God Edward was there to catch me. Naked. Greeeat.

"Oh. Jesus. Bella..I'm so sorry!" he said as he tried to keep me upright, but my body was so soapy and lubed up. "Fuck! Hold still!"

"I am!" I growled, grasping his shirt and then slowly stepped out of the bathtub.

Immediately, Edward reached down to grab my towel and then came face to face with the loveliness of my bare kitty. That was the only thing about my pussy that had changed since Edward had last seen it. Er, well, been _inside_ of it, but that was a story for another time. "Oh god," he moaned in what I assume was horror and embarrassment.

"Edward!" I said and slapped his head, effectively knocking him down on his ass and sending my towel flying in the air and over his head.

"Jesus," he muttered as I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around my torso and against my tits.

"Edward Cullen, what the hell are you doing here?" I demanded.

"I just came to see you because I couldn't sleep," he admitted, slowly pulling the towel from over his eyes and looked at me sheepishly. "I'm sorry."

Sighing, I raked my fingers through the bun at the top of my head and chuckled, "Nothing you haven't seen really." I then looked down at his wet clothes and sighed, "C'mon. Let's get these dried and then you are to go home and sleep Edward Cullen. I mean it."

He nodded and stood up, handing me the towel and then opening the door. I grabbed my robe off of the back of the door and slid it on. It was lavender and silk, coming up to my mid thigh. Alice had bought it for me. I stepped out after Edward and saw him already making himself comfortable on the couch in the living room. I walked out and shook my head, "Off with them."

Edward stood up and grabbed the hem of his shirts and slid them over his head. Gah, I'd forgotten how beautiful my best friend was. There was a dusting of bronze colored hair that ran from the hem of his jeans all the way up to his chest. It wasn't like a beast, just enough. His abdominal muscles were toned and etched, along with his pecs. His nipples stood on end, cold, I assumed. "Here," he mumbled and then sat back down.

"Thanks," I said and walked toward my laundry room, tossing in his shirts and some other things and then made my way back out to him. "Are you cold Eddie?"

He hated that.

I could tell by the way his jaw tensed. So chiseled.

"What did I say about calling me Eddie, Isabella?" He asked as he looked up toward me; his green eyes piercing my own.

"What did I tell you about calling me Isabella?" I challenged, thought couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up in my throat and toward him.

His smile told me the joke was over and I went over toward the couch, handing him a blanket. "Here, why don't you cover up and take a nap? I'll wake you up when your clothes are dry." I patted his head, feeling his silky hair between my fingers and then smiled. "Sleep."

With a nod, he complied and lay down, closing his eyes. Within seconds, I heard his soft snores echoing in the living room. I walked back to the bathroom and put some more hot water in the tub before getting down to business. I shaved and made sure that I was cleaned. When I was done with my body, I washed my hair, twisting the ends to make them curly and then dried it so that it would stay that way. When it was done, I applied lotion to my legs and stomach. I heard the soft buzz of the dryer, signaling that Edward's clothing was dry and slipped back on my robe, walking to retrieve them. They smelled like him: musky and manly. I pulled the warm fabric to my cooling body and walked toward the living room. I had to chuckle at the cuteness of him sleeping.

He was laying with one arm draped over his forehead and the other nestled into his side against the back of the couch. I set the clothing on the couch and walked toward him, kneeling and pressing my fingers to his hair and forehead. "Edward?"

"Mm," he mumbled, his lips twitching as he fought sleep. His eyes moved behind their lids showing me that he was still in his dream. I shook him a bit harder, my nails softly biting his shoulders.

"Edward, wake up," I said, a bit louder.

He shook his head, mumbling a no and then turned over, his back toward me. I had to laugh. He was such a child. I blew on his ear, knowing that that would get him. He groaned and arched his back before looking over his shoulder. "That wasn't cool," he whispered, gruffly, though he refused to move.

I chuckled, "Edward, you need to go home and get in your bed. I'll be back later today to feed you."

"Feed me what?" he asked, his voice muffled by the fabric of the couch.

I rolled my eyes. What a man. "How about you favorite?" I purred.

His back arched once more before he turned his head toward me; those beautiful green eyes capturing me once again. "Spaghetti?"

I nodded and raked my fingers through my dry hair. "Yes sir," I said as I patted his head softly and stood up. "Now go. You need to sleep in your bed rather than my couch."

He slowly moved from his position and stood up, stretching his broad, naked chest and then smiled. I tossed him his shirt and then went back to my bedroom, picking out the bra and panties I was going to wear. "Who are you wearing those for?" asked Edward as I set down my lingerie.

"None of your business, but just for myself. Makes me feel nice," I commented, though it wasn't the complete truth.

He nodded and then walked over toward me, pulling me into a hug. "I'm gonna go. I'll see you tonight?"

He asked like it was a question.

"Yes, of course you'll see me tonight," I said as I hugged him back and then walked him to the door.

"Lock this," he instructed, but I just answered with my lips in a thin line and a nod. Then he was gone. I locked the door behind me and then looked at the clock, noticing that I didn't have too much longer.

"Fuck," I muttered as I ran to the bedroom and quickly got in my bra and panties before walking to my closet. I needed to find something that said "I am in charge" because Mike liked strong woman. He liked to be told what to do.

I grabbed out my black dress that was made of lace, but had a silk slip under it and slipped it over my head. My cleavage was just right for what I needed to accomplish. I then ran some red lipstick over my lips, rubbing them together softly before then walking toward my shoes.

This was the most important. Mike liked heels. Large heels.

I needed my black stilettos. As I searched for my shoes, I became aware that I had a lot of them. Some of them needed to be donated and fast. It was a catastrophe. When I finally found them, I walked over to my bed, which I needed to make and then slipped them on- strapping them along the sides and then stood up. They elongated my legs, beautifully and made them look muscular.

When I was ready, I then slipped the sheets off my bed and threw them in the washer and put on another set, pulling the comforter over my bed. Perfect. When it was turned down and ready for action, I then grabbed out the blindfold and whip. I also grabbed out my small silver bullet and a vibrating butt plug. Mike liked that..alot.

Five minutes before I expected him, the buzzer went off. He was early. I slowly approached the buzzer and allowed him up and then went to the door. When I heard a soft knock, I slowly opened the door and saw him. Michael Newton: age 27. Quarterback for the Seattle Seahawks and closet freak. He had a leather jacket pulled over his broad shoulders, along with a white v-neck under it. It was completed with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Hello Mike," I purred, pushing the door open and watching as he took me in.

With an intake of breath, Mike ran his fingers through his short blonde hair and smiled, "Hi Scar. I've missed you."

He leaned forward and kissed me on the corner of the mouth with a smile and proceeded in. I closed the door and locked it and then walked down the hallway toward my living room with him. He shrugged out of his jacket, like many times before and hung it up over the coat rack. He then turned toward me, pulling out an envelope, "Here you go."

I smiled and took it from him, "Please sit. I'm going to go count this." He nodded and sat down on my couch as I walked into the kitchen and counted the wad of cash before grabbing my phone and calling Alice.

After letting her know that everything was okay and hiding the cash for now, I made my way back toward the living room. I stood with my legs partly opened and my hands at my hips. "Have you been a bad boy?" I asked him. My voice got at least an octave lower.

He looked up at me and gulped, nodding softly, "Yes Mistress."

A smile tugged at my lips as I watched him, his dick already hardening in his jeans.

Cake. Piece of _cake._

I slowly walked toward him, standing with my hips just inches from his quivering lips. "Drop to your knees, pet." I heard a soft thud as his knees hit the carpet, his eyes immediately looking up toward me. "You want to taste my pussy?" I asked.

He nodded, enthusiastically. With a grin, I slowly put the hem of my skirt up, showing me my white thong. It had a small bow at the front. "Take them off. I have a surprise underneath for you."

His shaky hands reached up, hooking under the strings of the thong and guiding it down my legs before breathing heavily, staring at my bare pussy. "Oh my god..Scar."

I hit his hand, "What is my name?"

"Mistress. Mistress. I'm so sorry," he said, looking downcast toward my feet. He had seen my waxed pussy before, but not the day after it happened. So smooth.

"It's okay, pet. But I will have to punish you," I told him, scolding him softly. He knew his words for when he wanted to stop. I pulled my dress up and threw it over my head and then kicked my thong off the rest of the way.

"Go sit on the bed," I ordered before watching him scurry off toward my bedroom. He knew better than to walk. He crawled.

I took off my bra and walked into my bed, just clad in heels and saw him sitting on the bed- his eyes downcast to the floor. "Get undress, puppet."

I watched him stand up and begin to shed his clothing. Mike had a nice body, thanks to his career. His chest was broad and tanned, no hair on it. He had a nice beginning of a six pack and that simple V that made my mouth water. I watched him shed everything until he was naked before he sat back down. I walked over to my props and smiled, "Do you remember your words?"

I needed to make sure, considering neither of us were actually a practicer of D/s. He nodded and softly whispered, "Yellow, red, and to end it all the way, I would say: Football."

I nodded and kissed his forehead, "Good boy. Now, get on your hands and knees. Quickly."

He began to move with excitement coursing through him. His dick hardened further, bobbing against his stomach at the movements he made. When he was situated, I rubbed my palm along his ass cheek, playfully smacking it. This earned a loud enough moan that made me do it once more before grabbing the lube and lubing up his asshole. He moaned again as I growled, "No yet, pet."

He then held perfectly still as I lubed up the toy and brought it to his opening, "Relax. Just like last time." He nodded and then moaned as I began to push the toy into him. Once it was set it, I turned on the vibrate to a medium setting and watched. I watched as his arms shook and his eyes closed, "Do you like that pet?" I asked.

He moaned and nodded, "Yes, Mistress. So much. Can I pleasure you now?" I smiled and slowly moved to the bed. I grabbed the blindfold and slid it over his eyes and then wrapped my hand around his erection.

"Soon," I whispered and then slid down between his legs, running my tongue over the head of his dick. He hissed, enticing another lick and then a suck.

"Please," he moaned out as I worked his dick over with my mouth, bringing it against the back of my throat. His hips shot forward, fucking me with his dick in my mouth. I pinched his nipple softly. "Please let me cum," he moaned louder as I turned up the setting, hearing his plea.

"_Please.._" he begged as his body shook. I popped his erection from my mouth and slid my body down so that his release would land on my chest. He liked that.

"Now pet," I whispered and watched his body shake and cum coat my nipples and breasts.

When his body went slack, I rubbed his arms and legs and slowly brought out the plug, watching him plop to the mattress. Gently, I pulled off his blindfold and smiled to him. "How was that?"

He lazily smiled to me, kissing the corner of my mouth once more, "Thank you."

I nodded and stood up, rubbing my breasts with my hands, "Now, I want you to get yourself back together and make me cum." I winked and then he smiled and sat up, kissing along my neck.

"Mm, you know how to do it, don't you Mike?" I said, egging him on. That's what it was all about: making the customer happy. He nodded into my neck, licking slowly and softly against my jaw before nibbling down to my ear and breathing his hot breath into it. He slowly laid me down, him on top of me and kissed down my chest, sucking my nipples- one at a time- into his mouth. The flat of his tongue ran against my peak, making my back arch and trying to push my skin further into his mouth.

"More," I told him.

He bit gently and then kissed down my stomach, running his tongue around my belly button and kissing it before moving toward my pussy, which was wet. Mike always knew how to get me riled up, though he just couldn't pull through. "Right there," I whispered as he kissed the hood where my clit was before sliding down my wet lips and spreading me with his fingers.

"Jesus, you're wet," he commented, taking a lap at my vulvas with his talented tongue and then flicked at my clit, causing my hips to jerk. "You taste so good," he whispered, causing vibrations to flow through me and shake my body.

When he was hard again and practically humping my bed, I had already cum once by his mouth. I pulled him up and then rolled over so I was on top of him. He placed his hands at my hips as I reached over and grabbed a condom. I made sure that there were no holes or anything of the sort before pinching the tip and rolling it over his erection to the base.

"I can't wait to be inside of you again," he said as he rubbed my hips and licked his lips. Before he had to wait too much longer, I lifted up and sat down on him, sinking him inside of me. Fuck, he was big, but not too big. Still felt good to be filled once again.

"Mm," I moaned out, pinching my peaks as I rolled my hips. He grasped my hips bones and began to plunge himself inside of me. He always moved so damn fast. I sighed and began to sell it. "Oh yes, Mike!" I called out, reaching over and grabbing my vibrator. That would help with something.

I put the vibrator on my clit and moaned, feeling it began to stimulate my clit as I rode him. He was shaking soon, pistoning inside of me. I knew it was coming even though I wasn't. I sold it. "Fuck! Yes! Mike! RIGHT THERE! I'm so close!" I screamed, knowing he liked it.

"Yes Scarlett. Cum on my dick! Yes!" he moaned before cumming. Right then and there. At least he had fun?

I smiled and then plopped down to his chest, pretending to be so overcome that I couldn't move. "Wow. That was awesome," I whispered.

He panted as he nodded before heading to the bathroom to clean himself up. While he was gone, I grabbed my robe and slid it over my body and sat back down, grabbing his clothes and folding them for him. Once he came out of the bathroom, he smiled and sat down next to him, putting on his boxers. He placed his hand at my thigh and smiled, "Thank you. That was fantastic."

"I'm glad you had a great time, Mike. I know I did," I teased. Even though he didn't really last long, Mike was a really nice guy and he would make someone really happy one day.

"I have something to tell you," he began, which was never a good opener. "I've met someone. And we're getting married."

Some day was today, apparently.

"Oh, wow. Mike, that's awesome. Congrats!" I leaned over to hug him and smiled.

He looked down at me softly and sadly, "I'm sorry that I have to let you go, though. We've been friends and doing this for so long." I nodded. Mike had been my customer for almost 2 years.

"I know, but this will be such a great thing for you. Marriage can be such a wonderful thing."

"I know," he commented and then looked at me, "Will you come?"

"Come? I already did," I teased.

"No," he laughed, "to the wedding."

"Mike, you want the girl you've been fucking and paying to come to your wedding?" I asked.

"Well, I consider you more than someone I fuck. You're my friend and I want you there. Will you come?"

I smiled and nodded, "Yes. Of course."

His grin widened, "Yes. Thank you!" He hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Thank you so much. It will be so great to see you there."

After getting the information on the wedding and such, Mike got dressed and I met him at the door. "Thanks Scarlett."

"Of course. I'll miss you," I told him, honestly.

"We will have to stay in touch. You will love her, Scar," he told me. Her name was Jessica Stanley and she worked as PR for the Seahawks.

"I bet I will," I commented and then smiled, "I'll see you then. Good night."

"Night." And that was it. He was gone. Forever. It was always sad to see a client go, but there was nothing I could do. He would be happy and that's all that mattered.

Once I had cleaned up and gotten new sheets on the bed and a shower, I stood in the kitchen, talking to Alice and cooking Edward's dinner.

"I'm sorry Bella. That really sucks," said Alice with sincerity.

"I know, but I would rather him happy," I said and then put the food into a container, letting it cool. "Would you like to come with me?"

"To the wedding?" she asked.

"Yes," I responded and proceeded to get ready to go wake Edward up.

"I would love to!" she said, excitedly. I heard her squeal a few more times and then told her I had to go. I got off the phone and got everything I needed for Edward and then drove over to his house, waking him up and feeding him his favorite. _Spaghetti._ Not a bad day at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Yeah, so this is the first appointment you've seen. Did you like it or was it not enough for you? Please let me know.

I'll ask you this much: what's the weirdest place you've had sex?

I'll answer_ next time._

;)


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN TWLIGHT, TRUST ME. IF I DID, I WOULD NOT BE ON HERE. I WOULD BE AT THE BEACH! I DO OWN POLICEWARD, MK?**

* * *

><p><strong>April 2005: PROM NIGHT<strong>

I'd waited for this day since freshman year. I looked at the pretty blue dress, running my fingers over the ruffles and along the v of the halter-top of the dress. I had my yellow cardigan hanging next to it and my converse below. I was ready. _I was ready._ Edward and I had discussed this. I was a virgin and I was ready. Who better than with Edward? He'd had some experience. First that slutty cheerleader who was a senior when he was a freshman and then Lauren. Thank god that bitch was gone. Phew. He told me that after their date at the movie theatre and dinner, he'd started to drive her home, but she said she wasn't ready. So he took her to the lake.

Our lake, but I pretend that doesn't bother me.

Anyway, he took her to the lake and then she went down on him. He said that blow jobs were pretty intense, especially for a virgin..which he was, until her. It upset me, because I thought that he would be my first and I would be his, but I guess I can't be too mad. Lauren was a slut and I well, I'm just his best friend. One of the guys. I mentally rolled my eyes as I walked away from the dress and plopped down on my bed. Closing my eyes, I felt my head hit the pillow and took a deep breath. "Knock, knock," said a gruff voice from the door.

I opened my eyes to see Charlie standing there with a flower in his hand. I sat up and moved from the bed, over to him, "What's up Dad?"

Charlie cleared his throat and then handed me the rose, "I thought you might need a flower for Edward, so I, uh, I got this."

This was nothing new to me. My father always loved me and I knew this, sometimes he and I just didn't know how to express it. I looked down, blinking and running my fingers through my long, brown hair, "Thanks Dad. I appreciate it." I licked my bottom lip; "I didn't have one so this is fantastic. Edward will be happy." I chuckled, knowing my Dad really liked Edward.

"Is Rose going to come over and get ready with you?" he asked as he kicked his shoe along the wood. "I want to see, but they need me at the station-"

"Oh Dad. It's nothing spectacular. No big deal. I'll take some pictures," I nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Really, it's no big deal. I wouldn't be going unless Rose wasn't dragging me along." Okay, so it was a lie. So what?

"Alright, well, just don't stay out too late and have a good time," he said and then leaned forward, kissing my forehead. His mustache tickled my sensitive skin as he pulled away, heading to his room and getting ready for his shift. In less than 20 minutes, Charlie was out of the door and the squad car was gone.

Then it was just me.

I quickly jumped in the shower, shaving every single thing of hair off my body. Rose had taken me for a bikini wax, but last minute, I chickened out and ended up with a trimmed up bush. Thank god. Edward would have run away crying.

After my shower, I headed to my room with my robe on, working on some make up and my hair. Rose showed up not too long into my hair drying and worked on it. She curled the ends even more and then put it up half way, making it look half way decent. See, I was never the one that boys went for. Rose was. She was beautiful and had long legs and blond hair to back it up. That's how she landed Emmett Cullen- Edward' s brother. He was the Captain of the football team and she was the cheerleader. Typical. I was the bookworm and Edward was the nerdy, sports guy that everyone wanted. Not too mention he could do anything he wanted. Guitar? Got it. Piano? Got it. Soccer? Nailed it. He was just lucky like that.

Me? I was just your plain 'ole Bella. Fantastic.

When my hair was done, Rose helped me into my dress, giving me some racy lingerie and then helped me into my converse. She wasn't too happy about those. Before long, she and I were ready and making alterations when we heard knocks at the door. I slowly made my way down the steps, knowing better than to run because I would fall and turned the handle of the knob, opening the door.

And there he was.

Edward's tux was black and his vest was the color of my dress. His green eyes sparkled and danced as he walked inside, taking in my dress. "You're beautiful," he whispered to me as he leaned down and kissed my temple. He always knew how to make me feel better.

I smiled and squeezed his hand, blushing, "Thank you."

I looked up and saw Emmett with a grin. I gave him a hug before I was forgotten. His woman was in the room. "Baby, you look so smokin'," he said as he whistled and saw Rosalie's crimson dress. It hugged her tall frame and her tits looked huge. I looked down at my size B cups and sighed. Nothing could ever be easy for Isabella Marie Swan. Never.

"Ready?" asked Edward as he held out his elbow to me. I looked up at him and smiled before taking his arm in mine and walking out of the house after Emmett and Rose. I locked up the house and stuck the key into my purse and walked with Edward out to the Volvo, which Esme and Carlisle, his parents, had just bought him for graduation. I slid into the leather seat and leaned back; my nerves were already on frenzy and we hadn't even gotten to the dance yet.

Edward stroked the back of my knuckles as he drove to the high school with Emmett and Rose in the back already making out. This was nothing new to any of us. Us also included our friend Jasper who was taking a girl named Maria. He'd been jonesing after her forever.

We parked in the normal spot for Edward and took a deep breath as Rose and Emmett began to get out and head inside. "Are you okay, Bella?" Edward asked.

I looked over at him and nodded, though I had to take another shaky breath, "Just nervous."

"About the dance?"

I looked toward his green eyes and blushed, "That and the other thing."

Edward took a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair, licking his pouty, pink lips. "Listen, Bells," he began before looking at me, "I know you say you're ready, but if you're not-"

"That's not it."

"I knew it," he said as he laughed, shakily, "it's me." My mouth opened. He thought I didn't want him like that? I had to laugh. Chuckles filled my mouth along with snorts and tears fell from my eyes. "Thanks Bella," Edward muttered, picking at his loosened tie.

"Oh, Edward. Are you that stupid?" I asked through my laughter. "You think I'm not attracted to you?" Edward looked at me sheepishly, nodding. Oh god, he was serious. I quickly composed myself and then leaned over, pulling his chin up, "Edward Anthony Masen-Cullen, you listen to me. I am just nervous because you have experience and I might be bad."

There. I said it. It was the first time I admitted it to anyone. Even myself. I quickly moved back and sat against the door. Edward looked at me as if I was stupid, "Are you serious?'

I nodded and looked down at my fingers, seeing my stubby fingers. Gah, I was stupid. Why did I do this?

"Bella, look at me," he said. So I did. His eyes captured mine, holding me. "I don't care that you are a virgin. I don't care that you haven't had a lot of experience and I have had some. Do you know why this will be the best I will have ever had? Do you know why you're going to be the girl I remember the most?"

I shook my head because honestly, I didn't know. Who was I? Yeah, I was his best friend, but the one he remembers the most? No, I didn't know.

"Because you are my best friend. And you are what will make it good," he said. I knew he was sincere and it made me relax. It made me smile his favorite smile and lean over, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Edward," I whispered before pulling back and sliding on my cardigan. "Let's go dance and then we'll get out of here."

"Sounds like a plan," he said as he opened the door and then walked around the car, opening mine and helping me out. He then locked the door and grasped my hand, linking our fingers together. We walked into the gym together, getting our picture taken and sitting down next to Emmett and Rose and then Maria and Jasper. Maria and I made small talk about the math club while Emmett and Rose danced and Jasper and Edward made bets to see how long it would take them to fight.

Edward won. Rosalie stormed off and Emmett after her. So cute.

Edward asked me to dance and I unwillingly went up there. I stepped on his feet a couple times, but I knew he didn't care. He slowly placed his hand at the small of my back, pulling me closer to his body and then planting my feet on top of his. We danced for a few songs before moving back and eating our dinner and then saw that Emmett and Rosalie got King and Queen. By then, they were completely fine.

Around 10:30, I placed my hand on Edward's thigh and looked at him. "I'm ready to leave," I whispered to him as everyone else was talking. He nodded and stood up, pulling me with him. We said our good byes and then walked toward the door. He slowly walked us to the Volvo and opened my door.

Sliding in, I felt my nerves begin to kick in again, but I pushed them back. I was safe. I was with Edward. He climbed into the driver's side and then started back toward his house. Carlisle and Esme were in Italy seeing Edward's Uncles Marcus, Aro, and Caius. The lights were out when we got to his house. I grew up in the large, glass house, playing hide n seek with Edward when we were younger. And then listening to emo music in his room when we were 14. Now doing homework outside along the bank of the creek.

"Bella, where are you?" he whispered as he turned on the light of the kitchen, leaning against the counter. I looked along his body, seeing the way his suit hugged his body and the way his skin contrasted with the white oxford shirt under his jacket.

I smiled and shook my head, "Just remembering."

He walked toward me and placed his hands at my hips, something that was new for he and I. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck and took a deep breath, "How about we make new memories?"

I blushed, "Here? In the kitchen?"

Edward chuckled in my ear, making me moan softly before he pulled back, "No, not here, you silly girl. Let me get a few things and then we will go upstairs." He placed me on a chair and then he was off. He was gone for a good ten minutes, leaving me to my thoughts of what was about to happen and whom I was with.

When he was back, I stared into his green eyes and then moved my brown orbs along his body. He'd taken off his jacket and loosened his tie further, allowing me to see his undershirt. "Come with me," he whispered, holding his large hand out to mine. I grasped my hand in his and linked my fingers with his long ones before following him along the dark house and up the steps. He helped me toward his room where I took in the surroundings and gasped.

It was covered in glowing, white candles. They were everywhere and surrounding the bed, which was covered in a golden comforter. I looked at him and watched the glow of the candles against his pale skin. "Edward, you didn't have to do this," I said, looking around once more as I made my way through the path he'd made.

He followed me and turned me toward him, "Yes I did. You're not just some girl, Bella."

Sometimes I wished I was.

"Why?" I finally asked as he placed his hands at my hips once more and looked into my eyes.

"Because you're my Bella," he said. His chin lowered and his eyes looked at my lips. I looked at his before my eyes closed and I felt his warm, soft lips against mine. I took his pouty bottom lip between mine and sucked on it softly, kissing him. His chest was against mine as he held me to him, so protectively.

I pulled back, needing to breathe as his lips moved down my jaw and found purchase on my neck. I moaned. It felt so good. My stomach was quivering with anticipation as wetness coated my panties. He pulled back and placed his hands on my neck, kissing me once more. His lips were so warm. So wonderful. "So good," he whispered into my mouth before I pulled back and tugged at his tie. I loosened it gently and then set it on the bed, careful not to throw it on the candles.

That would be very typical Bella.

I then brought my shaky hands to the buttons of his shirt and looked into his eyes as I pushed them one by one through the holes. When they were all done and the shirt opened, I pushed it off his shoulders and caught it, setting it on the bed.

"Let me get you on the bed, Bella," he said softly, his voice rough and ragged. It made me so much wetter. I nodded and then walked toward the edge of the bed and leaned down to untie my shoes, but Edward had other ideas. He picked me up and set me on the edge before kneeling and slowly taking off my shoes, kissing my ankles and calves. I moaned as his mouth exposed my skin so delicately.

When my shoes were off, Edward stood back up as my hands shot toward his belt, loosening the belt and tugging it off. "I want these off," I whispered with a blush, but I didn't care. This was the first time in my life that I didn't care. My heart was beating so fast that it was all I could hear in my ears. That and the sound of our breaths. I popped open Edward's pants and pushed them down, leaving him in his under shirt and boxers. He stopped my hands and brought a finger to my mouth.

"Slow," he whispered and brought his mouth to my neck, making me groan and moaned as my fingers moved through his silky hair. His one hand was wrapped around my back, holding me off the bed and to his lips whereas the other was cupping my breast, kneading it perfectly. "Oh, Edward," I moaned as I threw my head back.

Before too long, the straps of my dress were being peeled off and down my body, leaving me in panties and a strapless bra. His lips fell to the swells of my cleavage, kissing and sucking at the skin. I couldn't control my voice as I mewled after him; his name falling from my lips over and over. His nose and tongue nudged at the edges of my strapless until one of my nipples slipped out. His warm mouth envelope it, sucking and lightly biting at the peak. I took in a breath fast, moaning as I arched my back into his mouth.

"Oh fuck, Edward," I moaned and rolled my hips up into his hips as he lay lightly on top of me. My hands grasped his shoulders, squeezing the fabric that bunched there. "Edward please," I whimpered. His mouth released my swollen peak and he looked at me.

His green eyes allowing me to get lost.

"What, Bella? What do you want?" he asked, his voice husky and manly. I growled and rolled us over.

My thighs straddled his hips as I reached around, unclasping my bra. "I want you naked," I whispered. He moaned, his hips shooting up and hitting me in my pussy. I hissed, "Fuck!"

His hands landed on my hips, grinding me into his erection and Jesus Christ. He was huge. I gulped and grabbed at the hem of his shirt, slowly bringing it over his head. When he was shirtless, I leaned down and ran my fingers through the hair there before sucking a nipple into my mouth. I mimicked his ministrations, sucking and biting softly at his nipple. He growled and grunted my name as his hands reached around and cupped my ass.

His fingers slid under the elastic of my thong, making me moan as he kneaded my ass. I bit down on his nipple a bit harder just to hear him moan my name: _"Bella," _he moaned loudly. My name echoed off the walls as I slipped his nipple from my mouth, looking into his eyes, which were clouded with lust and want. Before I knew it, I was being rolled over and on my back, Edward back on top of me. He groaned and licked at my bottom lip.

"Bella, you're so beautiful," he whispered to me, pulling back and making me look at him through hazy eyes.

I gulped and ran my fingers through his hair and down along his shoulders, "Touch me, Edward. Make me feel good." I begged him and he knew it, but I didn't care. I wanted his touch. His nod beckoned another moan from my lips as his hands moved from my breasts and down my stomach, skirting along the hem of my panties and then pushing inside. My skin felt so hot, sweat lined by eye brows as I felt his long fingers run through the small amount of trimmed curls and down along my slit.

"Holy-" he moaned as he felt how aroused I was. "You're so wet."

I was shaking, moaning, "More." He complied and spread my lips with his fingers, running his thumb along my clit and down to my entrance. He slowly brought his pointer finger to my entrance, easing one finger inside. It wasn't comfortable, but when he curled his fingers just right..just like that. It was so good. "Ung, Edward," I cried out as he removed his fingers and pulled back, pulling down my panties until I was naked before him.

This was the first time I'd ever been naked in front of anyone, especially Edward. His eyes darted from my face to my chest and down to the juncture between my legs, "Christ, Bella. Can I have you? Please?"

He wanted to make sure I was ready. And I was. I was safe.

I nodded and then watched as he slid off of the bed and pushed his boxers down his legs, exposing his engorged cock to me. And my God, it was big. Edward was the biggest I'd ever seen and at the time, the only one I'd ever seen. I began to panic then, shaking. How was _that_ going to fit?

He looked to my eyes and slowly leaned back down on the bed. "Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you, Bella." He placed his hand at my jaw, kissing softly, "Breathe." _Breathe. _

I took in a deep breath and nodded, reaching down and slowly touching his dick. The head was a tint of purple and seeping gently. He hissed as my hand made contact and looked me in the eyes, "Bella.."

"I want to," I whispered.

He allowed me to watch the way his skin moved as I stroked his dick softly, squeezing gently at the base, which made him whimper. I wanted to taste it, but I didn't know how to ask. "Edward?"

"Mm.."

"Can I.." I began, nervously.

He looked at me and his eyes widened quickly. He got it. Good. "You want to suck my dick?" I nodded slowly and then looked down, blushing. Before I could be completely embarrassed, Edward pulled my chin up softly, "I want you to. Will you?" I nodded quickly and bit my bottom lip before slowly moving down next to his twitching member and took a deep breath. I then reached my tongue forward and ran it along the head, like a sucker. His intake of breath and slur of curses made me bolder as I took him into my mouth and sucked.

"Jesus Christ!" He moaned, his back arching. I continued with my ministrations until he couldn't handle it anymore and tugged at my hair softly. "I need to be inside of you," he panted and I nodded, gently sitting up and laying back against the pillows.

My body shook, but not with fear. With hunger, desire. I needed Edward and I wanted him. This was it. He reached over and grabbed a condom, showing me how to roll it on, pinching the top to leave room for his semen. When he was covered, he pulled me on top of him, saying it would help with the pain because I could control how far inside he went. I trusted him and I told him so.

He leaned up to kiss me and then positioned me above him before leaning back and grasping my hands, "I'm here. I'll always be here," he whispered to me as I slowly sunk down on him.

I gritted my teeth at the pain. It fucking hurt as Edward's cock stretched me and twitched inside. He was shaking with the need to pound into me. I knew it because he told me so. When I was sitted finally on top of him, I took a few minutes, groaning and panting. "I'm here, " he whispered once more.

I knew he was. He always would be.

When I felt okay, my hips began to move out of it's own purchase, feeling the head of his dick against my inner walls. I squeezed around him, making him thrust softly up into me. "Mmm.." I moaned out, feeling the electricity inside of me spark.

"That's it, Bella. Feel me," he whispered and leaned up into sitting position and licked at my nipples. He sucked one into his mouth, biting down as I called out his name, moving faster.

I placed my hands at his shoulders and rode him. My nails bit into his skin, leaving red marks, but he didn't seem to notice. I vaguely heard the noise of music in the background. I didn't even know that he'd had music on. Why I never heard it until that moment was beyond me, but I did.

_Did you know that I love you?  
>Come and lay with me.<br>I love you.  
>And honestly, I love you.<br>You make me feel alive.  
>And I'll love you,<br>Until the end of time._

_My hands shake clasped with fear,_  
><em>As you come near<em>  
><em>To say goodnight, just like a dove.<em>  
><em>A peaceful sign.<em>  
><em>To help us by.<em>  
><em>As you come in.<em>  
><em>Let this begin.<em>  
><em>Stars fall like dust, our lips will touch.<em>  
><em>We speak too much.<em>

My body began to shake, hearing the words. What did it all mean? I closed my eyes in ecstasy as I leaned back, my hair running along his thighs. "Please cum," he whispered to me, his body shaking. His thumb began smoothing circles over my clit, making my hips move faster, trying to chase down the orgasm I so desperately needed.

"Please!" I cried, jerking my hips forward just right. Yes. There it was. White light erupted behind my eyelids, making my body jerk as I vaguely heard Edward. It sounded like he was underwater, but the music was clear and in my ear.

"Yes, Bella!" he cried out as I felt his hot release hit the head of the condom inside of me. I called out his name once more before slumping back and falling toward his chest. Everything that had been loud a moment ago was so quiet. It was like there had been no music. No Edward. Just panting.

Him and me.

I mumbled that I was tired as he lowered us to the bed and rolled me over so I was on my side. "I need to clean you up," he whispered, but I was drifting. The next thing I knew, there was a warm cloth at my pussy, cleaning up the blood and juices.

When I woke up, it was at the feel of Edward's fingers tracing circles at my hipbone. I looked up into his green eyes and smiled, my body semi sore as I stretched. "Have you slept?" I asked.

He merely shook his head and pulled me closer, "I wanted to talk to you about something." Oh yeah. I had wanted to say something too. Music..there was something. Was it a band? A song? Yes, a song. But what. "It's kind of hard to say," he said, looking down at his hands.

"You can tell me anything," I told him. My hand laid on his chest, promising that I would be there.

"Bella, I-" A ring. My phone.

I quickly moved over the bed and to my purse, grabbing out the phone and seeing my father's number. "Hello?" My back was away from Edward even though I was naked I didn't feel uncomfortable. My dad told me that I needed to come back home soon because it was way passed time and he was worried. When I hung up, I turned back to Edward and sighed, "Sorry. Charlie wants me home."

Edward looked down and nodded, "Yes, of course. I didn't notice the time." He got up and grabbed his boxers, slipping them on and began to gather my clothes.

"What were you going to say?" I asked.

He looked at me then, determining whether he wanted to tell me or not before shaking his head, "Don't worry about it. It wasn't important." I furrowed my brows as I slid on my bra and panties, getting redressed.

"Are you sure?" He just nodded.

When I was dressed and so was he, we climbed into the Volvo and headed back to my house. The drive was quiet and dark, but that was okay. Edward and I were okay. I patted his hand and then turned toward the door, now that we were parked in front of my house. "Thanks Edward," I whispered, as I was about to close the door.

"Bella?"

Before I closed the door, I looked down and saw Edward staring at me. "Yeah?"

He was at war with himself once again, "Thanks..ya know? For everything. Trusting me."

I shook my head, "Edward, I will never not trust you. You're my best friend."

"Friend," he repeated.

"The best," I said back to him and closed the door, hurrying up the door. When I walked inside, I went up to my bedroom, hearing Charlie snoring from the couch and took a shower. I didn't want to wash off the smell of him, but it was important that my father didn't smell it.

When I was dried and dressed, I grabbed my phone and dialed a number. _"Hello?"_ said a voice on the other end.

"Yes, Eric? It's Bella," I began and took a deep breath, "I want to do it. I want to join the agency."

I could hear the smile on the other side of the phone, _"That's fantastic, Bella. Come by tomorrow and we will get you set up. And welcome to the Call Girl business."_ With that, he hung up and so did I, with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I used a song by one of my favorite bands: Angels & Airwaves. If you have not heard of them, listen to the song: _Breathe_ (which the lyrics were taken from). It is a fantastic song and I thought it would add a bit of perspective on our great Edward.

_What would you say if I wanted to write a EPOV?_ Should I or should I stick with Bella?

As always, much love.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, I DO OWN POLICEWARD.

* * *

><p>"Get me food! I'm hungry!" I said in a whiny voice as I leaned back against the interior of the Volvo and looked at the man driving my car. His forearms flexed as he grasping the steering wheel, his knuckles going from pale to white and then back to pale. "Fooooood!"<p>

"Jesus, alright, you five year old," he muttered with a smile on his face and then looked over to me. We were on our way to Port Angeles to shop for a bookcase for Edward and maybe myself. I'd been meaning to stop and look.

His green eyes watched me as I fixed my jeans and shirt before looking up and catching him, "What?"

"I like that shirt," he said. I looked down at the dark blue cotton v-neck sweater I was wearing and then rolled my eyes, looking back at him.

"You like it because where you stand-"_like a tree, mind you_-"you can see down my shirt. Typical male," I muttered and crossed my arms, making my breasts plump from the push. Not on purpose..I think.

Edward chuckled and shook his head, the car starting off gently at the green light, "No, that is a plus, yes, but I like you in blue. You know that."

This was true. Blue was Edward's favorite color on me. That's why my prom dress and any evening gown I'd gotten had blue in it. "Food. Now," I said again to watch him laugh and shake his head, turning back toward the street, picking up speed.

"Where do you want to go, Princess Bella?" he asked as he turned right on Main Street and looked toward me before looking back at the street. Edward was a very cautious driver- no matter how fast he was going, he seemed to be able to control it. And the Volvo just happened to be the safest car on the market now. He loved that I drove it, considering I was a danger magnet.

"Princess," I said, thinking about the title, "I like that. Yes, very much so." I tapped my chin with my finger and looked toward him before out the window next to me, watching the rain drizzle on the glass. "How about some Chinese?"

"Chinese it is," he said and took a left at the light easily and down Vermont. Five minutes later, we were pulling up to a small Chinese restaurant, which happened to be a buffet too- Edward's favorite.

I grasped the cool metal handle of the Volvo and let myself out, meeting Edward near the door. "My treat," I said as I reached into my Coach and grabbed out my wallet, but Edward was a sneaky bastard. He was at the front with his card already out and in the cashier's hands. Damn sneaky.

As I walked toward him, I hit his shoulder and scoffed. "You're welcome," he chuckled and escorted me over to a booth and sat down. "Get your food. I'll wait." I obliged and set my purse down on the other side of the booth near the wall and headed up to get my food.

Everything looked so damn good. I got some rice and noodles, piling everything on top of one another and before long went to sit back down. Edward was looking at my mountain when he cleared his throat and smiled, "Your phone rang. Some Gigi-"

"Gaga, Edward."

"-Gaga song. Something about disco sticks," he said as he pushed off the table with his hands and stood up with a smile, heading to get his food. One of the women walking around got me water as I dug out my phone.

_Hey, just wanted to check on you. I hadn't heard from you since yesterday morning –A._

I quickly typed out a message to Alice, letting her know I was fine and with Edward for the day and then slid my phone back into my purse. "Who was it?" asked Edward as he sat down with his Chinese Food Mountain and chopsticks. His long, pale fingers grasped the sticks so easily and then began picking up food and slipping it between his pale, pink lips.

"It was my friend from work, Alice," I said with a shrug.

"Oh yeah, you talk about her a lot. When do I get to meet her?" he asked, sucking a noodle into his mouth as I grabbed my fork, trying not to watch his mouth.

I began eating and shrugged once more, "She's a pretty busy person, but maybe we can go out for a drink or something, sometime." He seemed to agree because he said nothing about her.

Four plates and an ice cream cone later, Edward leaned back and pressed his hand to his rock hard abdomen, "I'm so fucking full."

I chuckled and licked at the ice cream on my cone, "I told you not to eat all three of those plates." He looked at me and rolled his eyes, murmuring it was a buffet for a reason.

Silence.

I continued to lick at my ice cream, looking at the table until I began wondering what Edward was doing. He was never so quiet. Maybe he'd fallen asleep? I laughed to myself and licked my lips, looking up at him to see him staring at my mouth. "What?"

He cleared his throat, "Nothing. Sorry. I, uh- I thought you had something in your teeth, but you don't."

I set my cone down and grabbed out a mirror, examining my teeth. "Good eye, Edward. Thanks for the back up." I said with a smile and finished up my cone. "You want the rest?"

"You know I can't eat anything else, so, yes," he chuckled and grabbed it softly from my hand and finished it off before standing up. "Ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my purse before standing up and walking toward the exit with a shy thank you to the cashier and head back out to the Volvo. "So where do you want to go?' I asked Edward as I looked over my shoulder at him.

He grabbed the keys from his pockets and unlocked the car, allowing me to slide in and close the door, "Well, there's that boutique on the corner of Rose and Auburn that we got your book case from. The one you got in high school?"

I bit my bottom lip and looked ahead, "Oh yeah, that's right. That fucker lasted a long time."

"Especially since you abuse your things, kicking and running into it," he laughed.

"Hey! That thing was a murderer! It was trying to kill me!" I exclaimed and slapped his shoulder playfully and felt his muscles tense on his shoulder. "Edward, is your shoulder okay?"

He winced, "Yeah. Just worked it too hard at the gym the other day."

_Edward. Gym. Shoulder. Gym. Sweat. Edward- Stop!_

I shook my head and pressed my palm to the bunched up muscles, worried, "Well, when we get back to my place, I'll look at it. Okay?"

"Okay," he said and then turned on the ignition, heading toward the shop and parking in front. "Do you mind putting in a quarter for toll?" he questioned with a smile.

Laughing, I dug through my purse and then found what I needed before getting out and heading over to the meter. "All done," I said, grabbing the strap of my purse and sliding it up my shoulder and walking toward the entrance of the shop with Edward behind me.

"So what are we looking for?" I asked him quietly. There weren't that many people here today. It seemed just Edward, the cashier, some lonely woman in the back, and myself.

Edward was looking at the dark, red wood, running his pale fingers along the smooth surfaces. "I really like this color. Don't you think it would look good in my room?"

I walked over to him and looked at the rich wood that this desk he was currently looking at and nodded, "Yes. Now, if we can just find a book case like it.." I trailed off, looking around. I walked toward the end of the store, having to maneuver through many piled on desks and such before I found out.

Edward wasn't far behind.

"How about this one?" I asked, moving to sit on one of the desks behind me so that he could move around and look at the case. His eyes travelled it's shape, licking his pouty bottom lip. I didn't want to say that I was attracted to my best friend, but I was. It was undeniable, but unable to happen again. We promised that we would always be friends and him taking my virginity that night so long ago doesn't change the fact that we are grown now.

_I wonder if anything has changed down there since we were 17._ Where the fuck did that come from?

"Bella?" a voice brought me from my reverie along with many snaps near my eyes, making me blink. "Yo, yo. Wake up."

I shook my head and looked up toward his eyes from where I was perched, "Sorry. I was day dreaming."

"Anything good?"

"Maybe," I said and ducked my head, blushing before looking back toward him, "What's the verdict, Chief?"

Edward turned toward me, walking until his thighs met my knees that were now dangling off the side of the desk, "Well, I like the color and I like the size," he whispered, moving closer. My body was on end- the hair on the back of my neck standing up.

Oh, god, why was he so close? I gulped and nodded, "Uh-huh."

"I like that it's a _tight_ fit," he said as he licked his lips and placed his hands on the desk outside of my thighs and leaning his face towards mine.

"Uh huh," I murmured again. Oh my god.

"Can I help you two?" said a voice, breaking us from whatever spell just happened. Edward stood up and stepped back, placing his hand on the shelf of the case, "Yes, I would like to purchase this."

I gulped and looked over toward the woman, seeing her eye travelling from Edward to myself. I felt judged and I kinda liked it.

"Oh yes," said the woman as she walked toward us and smiled, "this is a great piece, Mr.-"

"Cullen," Edward answered, "Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." They shook hands as I slid off of the desk and smiled.

"Well, I'm Mrs. Stanley. And you are?" she asked me before looking my fingers to see if there was a ring. No girl.

"I'm Isabella Swan. A helping friend," I replied as she smiled and nodded, her gray hair falling softly from the bun.

"The best," said Edward with a smile and then followed Mrs. Stanley out of the cubbyhole we had been in and toward the cash register. She and Edward talked for a while about shelves. They needed his address to drop it off because we couldn't fit it in the Volvo.

During the conversation, I stepped away and went to look at the different items that Mrs. Stanley had adorning in the window. There was a beautiful wicker chair that I thought about buying, but I decided against it.

"Do you like it?" asked Edward from behind me, making me jump.

I took several deep breaths and placed my hand to my heart as he leaned against the wall with his signature Cullen smirk. "Ass, but yes, I do."

"Buy it."

I shook my head, "No. Maybe another day." I looked up to see a sparkle in Edward's eyes and was about to scold him about thinking about buying it for me when Stanley called him back over to take the payment.

After the final payment was made and Edward was done, he grabbed out the keys and walked with me toward the door, saying goodbye to Mrs. Stanley. Opening the door, Edward held it open and then unlocked the car before hearing a loud noise to our left at a gas station. I furrowed my brows as I watched Edward scan the scene, hearing a scream. "Bella, get in the car," he said.

I was confused, but I did as I was told as he walked to the driver's seat and opened it. He tossed the keys on the seat and dug through the side door, grabbing his badge and his gun. "Stay here."

"Edward, what are you doing?" I asked, my voice shaking as he moved around. "Edward!"

But he was gone, locking the doors and heading to the gas station. I couldn't believe this. He has no fucking back up. NOTHING. I nervously moved to the driver's seat and locked the doors, watching as he slithered toward the door.

I didn't see Edward for many minutes, but to me, it felt like hours. In my twisted mind, I saw him lying on the floor of that gas station with blood seeping from wounds and bullets flying. I saw hi grave and what my life would be like without Edward Cullen. My best friend. Tears fell from my eyes as I sat in the driver's seat; my legs couldn't even reach the pedals because it was meant for his size. His gargantuan size and that made me cry harder.

"Bella?" said a voice that was muffled because of the glass. I slowly looked up and all I see is Edward. His bronze hair, his green eyes, his pale, full lips. Edward. I hit the unlock button on the Volvo and push open the door, colliding into him. My chest fills with air and allows me to breathe him in as I cry, holding on to him. His strong arms wrap around my back, holding me to him, "What's wrong? Bella?"

Then the anger starts.

I pushed on his chest and moved back, my eyes wet and red, and angry "What the fuck is a matter with you! You could have been killed!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Edward asked, his eyes narrowed into slits. "I was fine!"

"You could have died! You had no back up!" I cried, hitting his hard chest with his hands.

"Bella," he said, grabbing my wrists, to stop me, "I was fine. I AM FINE."

"Have you no regard for your life?" I cried into his chest, smelling him. He was here. He was okay. "What would happen to me if you left?" I cried, telling myself it was because he was my best friend and I couldn't live without him. Not because I _needed_ him.

"Shh, Bella, it's okay," he whispered and then kissed the top of my head, making me cry harder.

"Edward?" said a voice over my cries, making me pull back and look to my right.

Jasper. Jasper was another Cullen. He had shaggy blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I hadn't seen him in so long. He had a guitar in his hand as he stood outside of a music hall, looking so confused and nervous.

"Jasper," I breathed out, wiping my eyes with the backs of my hands. Jasper's eyes widened at my appearance and then he looked toward his brother.

Edward gulped and let go of me stepping a few feet away and then looking at his shoes, "What're you doing here?"

"I was working at the Music Hall," said Jasper as he gulped and pointed to the Hall behind him before looking toward the gas station, which had many cop cars pulling away. "What the hell was that?"

"Edward-" I began, but Edward interrupted.

"A guy was holding up the store and I went and did my job, arresting him and called PA PD," said Edward as he tucked his gun into the back of his jeans and then looked toward me, "As for her, I have no idea."

"No idea?" I growled and then looked back down toward my feet. That no for good asshole! I wanted to shout, but I stayed quiet. "Where have you been Jasper?" I asked.

Jasper cleared his throat and fixed his tie, "I've been away on business, but I'm now-"

"Are you-"

"No," said Jasper as he looked down to his fingers. "I've been clean for months now, Edward. You know that."

Edward nodded softly and then walked toward his brother, "It's good to see you."

"And you, but, unfortunately, I have to go. I have a plane to catch and a date to uphold," said Jasper as he patted Edward's shoulder and looked to me. "It was good to see you Bella."

"It's been good. Call me, okay? I miss you," I told him, honestly.

After high school, Jasper had gotten into the wrong crowd before heading off to the University of Washington. He got mixed up with herion and coke, before moving on to LSD and selling. It'd taken Edward arresting him and a night in jail for Jasper to understand that he couldn't continue this life. After that, we never really saw much of him.

"Jasper," said Edward as Jasper started toward a cab.

"Yeah?"

Gulping slowly, Edward took a step toward his brother, "Can you, uh, call mom and talk to her? She misses you."

"It's not that easy, E," said Jasper as he opened the cab door and slid his guitar in before looking back at us over his shoulder.

"Please?" pleaded Edward.

"I'll try," and with that, he was gone. And we were alone. I narrowed my eyes at Edward and walked to the car, opening the door and sliding in before slamming the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and watched Edward stand in front of the car, looking at where his brother had left and then to the empty spot where I stood before looking at the car.

With a huff, from what I could tell, Edward walked toward the driver's side and slid in. He closed the door and then started the ignition without a word to me. That was the longest ride of my life. I sat next to my best friend, but I had never felt so far away from him.

When we finally arrived at my apartment, he pulled into the parking garage and into my spot before turning off the car and sitting there. I didn't move; I just listened to his breathing. It felt like forever until he spoke, "Bella."

I slowly looked over to him, the tears that had been brewing in my eyes slowly trickling down my cheek. He reached over and wiped his thumb along the traitorous drip and sighed, "I'm sorry."

I let out a breath and nodded, "Me too."

"I didn't mean to scare you, but that's my job, Bella. It's always been my job and it always will be. Protect. Protect the people I love and protect the people I don't. It's my job," he explained.

"Charlie would be so proud," I whispered before pulling back and opening my door, grabbing my purse.

I heard the opposite door open and shut before I heard his shoes on the cement behind me, "Bella-"

"Edward, it's fine. I'm fine. _We're_ fine," I explained, looking up at him. He nodded and then slowly dropped the keys into my hands before stuffing them into his pocket. "Bye," I whispered before turning around and heading toward the elevator.

"Bye," he said.

As I stood in the elevator, I knew things had changed, though I didn't know for the worse or for the better. And I didn't exactly know what had changed, just that it had. Before long, the ding of the elevator sounded, announcing that we were at my floor. I took a step off of the elevator and headed toward my door, opening it and stepping inside.

It'd been such a long day. I felt the baggage on my shoulders. I walked further into my apartment, setting my purse on the couch and sighed. I walked over to the lamp and turned it on before the television and sat down.

My phone rang, breaking me from my thoughts, "Hello?"

"_Hey, I just wanted you to know that he's here,"_ said Alice on the other side of the phone. _"I counted everything and it's all there."_

"Okay, just call me when he leaves," I said and then hung up with her. With that, I watched Kill Bill Volumes One and Two and headed to bed, without another thought about Edward and dying. Thank god.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here's just the insight into Bella's life with Edward's profession. And maybe how she feels about him without actually saying it? Hm..

_until next time.._


End file.
